Hitgirl
by Midnight Snacks
Summary: A girl named Regina's family is killed. This causes her to become the new hitgirl for the Leones. Rewrite of GTA 3


No this is not a self insert story. Me and my friend Dana thought of it while we were playing the game one night. Our first story. Sorry if it starts off slow but you need the backround info.  
  
Regina was eleven years old. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Regina was really preppy and bought a lot of expensive things. She had family, friends, and an A GPA. But that all changed because of a visit to Myspace, also known as the life destroyer.

A lot of people in school had a myspace so she decided to get one. After all myspace was the in place for people to go and chat. No one ever used instant messaging and she found herself iming her own screen name. Her parents didn't mind if she had one. That's because they were always working and looked for ways to keep her in the house.

Regina put her account together and started adding her friends from school. They weren't on a lot because they went to the mall a lot. So Regina added some people that she didn't know. She thought it'd be fine as long as she didn't give out a lot of personal information.

One guy was named Mr.Tortino. He was 23 and lived in California. A little old but who cared. She looked at his picture and noticed this dude had orange eyes and resembled a chimpanzee. Since she was bored she decided to taunt the guy a little. What could it hurt? They were on a website.

She clicked on contact person. A window popped up and she started typing.

_My name is Regina Flan and I'm 11 years old. I think that you have weird eyes.  
_

He typed a response.

_Hey kid, that's not a nice thing to say. You better watch it.  
_

She started laughing.

_Where do you live? I live in New Jersey on 12 Blue Street.  
_

_I live in California. Didn't you read my information?  
_

_Oh yea……So anyway… You look like a chimpanzee.  
_

_I'm warning you, don't mess with me. I've got connections.  
_

_To who? Fallout boy?  
_

_You'll be sorry.  
_

**Mr.Tortino has signed off.  
**

"_Oh well." _Regina thought. _"No more fun at his expense."  
_  
She signed off and got ready to go to bed.

Ten good hours of sleep later, she wakes up to a loud noise. Alarmed she gets out of bed and runs downstairs. In her full field of vision is her family of 35, laying there motionless.

A blood curdling scream escapes from her throat. She drops to her knees, trying to block reality out. She looks up and sees a group of male figures dressed in blue, with fish symbols on the back of their outfits. The one in the center was one she recognized as Mr.Tortino, from myspace.

"I told you you'd be sorry." He laughed, surveying the scene.

She got up and took off running down the street. Not looking to see if they followed her, she kept running and slammed into the doors of Dairy Queen.

People that were buying ice cream stared at her. She looked scary with her tearstained face, and dirt smeared clothes.

One man approached her, concerned.

"Are you ok miss?"

She shook her head and started bawling. The man didn't know what to do and walked away.

This girl eating ice cream came over to her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey what's the matter?" The girl asked, concerned.

"I lost my family." She replied.

"Damn, that sucks. It just so happens I'm in that position as well." The girl began. "They were killed because my uncle wouldn't pay any protection."

"I just wish there was something we could do about it." Regina said.

"Why can't we?" The girl said, her eyes filled with determination. "We shouldn't have to sit around all day, crying about it like two losers."

"We don't have any experiance.." Regina began. "What are we gonna do? Take out our childhood dolls, and hope they laugh themselves to death?"

The girl pointed to a guy ordering an ice cream sundae. Regina noticed that there were a group of men in suits, guarding him.

"That's Darnald Soi. He's the mob boss around here. A few of his guys have been teaching me how to shoot."

"Do you think he'd help me too?" Regina asked.

"Let's ask him. By the way..my names Cynthia."


End file.
